Package
by Maya928
Summary: When Zack asks Cloud to deliver a package, something interesting happens.  Warnigs: Lemon  light fluff , CxS ZxG


**Have fun and watch out...it's a lemon**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix own the characters  
**

* * *

Cloud couldn't believe what happened. At first his day was going great; no one bullied him, he passed his materia class with the highest score, and training class got canceled early. Everything was going great until Zack had asked to help him out. Zack was Cloud's only friend and when the man asked him to help deliver a package to the General, the boy quickly agreed because; one, that's what friends do and two, Cloud had a biggest crush on Sephiroth. And the only person who knew was Zack.

After taking the package from Zack, Cloud silently walked down the Shinra halls wondering what was inside the box and what to say if Sephiroth was there. Ever since Cloud entered Shinra he had been picked on because of his looks. Unlike the other boys, Cloud was smaller and more petite, despite the fact that the country boy could eat a whole house down, and with his Chocobo like hair, ocean blue eyes, and natural pink lips. He caught the eyes of many men and if it was not for Sephiroth, the blond would be in serious trouble today.

It was Sephiroth who introduced him to Zack, Sephiroth who made sure all of his accommodations were perfect and Sephiroth who made sure that Cloud had the right amount of food to eat. Yet, when it came time to thank him, the older male simply dismissed Cloud by saying that he was doing his job and nothing more. And ever since then Cloud had developed feelings for Sephiroth and at any chance he got he would watch the General spar, walk in the halls, or talk with Zack whether in person or on the phone.

When Cloud reached Sephiroth's office he hesitantly knocked on door. "Come in," a deep, yet velvety voice answered.

The young Cadet gulped and slowly opened the door and made his way inside. He noticed that today, Sephiroth wasn't sitting at his desk but on one black leather love couches near the door.

"I got a package for you s-sir"

"Oh really" The older male smirked. "Why don't you come over here" Sephiroth patted the seat beside him "And give it to me"

_Is he trying to seduce me? No I mean this is Sephiroth, The General for Gaia's sake and look at me. No this is a trick. All those times we met before he had never once seemed interested, but just look at him. His pants are sorta undone and his hair...his hair…._

"Is there something wrong Cloud?"

"N-NO" Cloud cried.

Cloud silently cursed and blushing after he realized that he shouted at the general. Cloud's heart was beating a mile a minute as he walked towards the love seat and sat near Sephiroth, but far enough not to touch the man.

Sephiroth didn't say a word just leaned near Cloud, so the boy's ear was near his lips and gently whispered words of intimacy. He loved teasing the blond and always desired him, but never acted on it for the fear that the blond was seeing another. But after a phone call from Zack telling him how the blond feels about him, made Sephiroth want to ravish the boy even more.

'General Sir" Cloud gasped, as he almost dropped the package when Sephiroth started to rub his bulge.

Sephiroth hushed the Cadet and buried his face in the boy's neck, his silver hair cascading down the boy's uniform. He opened his mouth and began to lick the tendon between Cloud's neck and shoulder, making the boy shiver and moan.

"You taste so good Cloud." Sephiroth grunted as he pushed the boy down. "So sweet. So warm. So hot."

"Sephiroth" Cloud moaned, exposing more of his flesh, so that his new love can pleasure him more"

Sephiroth smiled and placed kissed over the boy's face and dipped his tongue in the boy's mouth, tasting him further.

* * *

Genesis panted as he listened to what was going on in Sephiroth's office. He and Zack purposely gave Cloud the package that had a two-way radio inside, knowing that once the blond was in Sephiroth's clutches, something "dirty" would happen.

"Genesis" Zack groaned as the redhead's thrusts began to quicken.

Genesis chuckled, he grabbed the younger soldier's member and ran his thumb over the boy's slit. "God you're fucking amazing"

* * *

Cloud and Sephiroth froze; the two men looked around the room to find the source of the screaming.

"Genesis" Zack's voice cried out of nowhere.

_OH MY GID HE DIDN'T._

Sephiroth shot out of the couch and ripped the package open finding a tiny radio with a smiley face on it. "Damn it you two"

* * *

**Just when they were getting to the good part**

**(^.^) OH WELL(^.^)**


End file.
